I Didn't Do It
by AlphaDemon
Summary: I wake up in the guild-but it's been trashed. People are dead. Question is, who did it? A one-shot about Lucy I made based on a Tumblr post.


**Hey guys! So because I've been taking so freaking long to update all my stories, I decided to write a one-shot as apology.**

 **I saw a post on Tumblr and I just had to write a story for it. You can find the post on Tumblr at** iluvfairytail **or** alpha1demon9 **'s blogs. ( Fan fic .net won't let me put the URL.)**

 **Also, I got a Tumblr (** alpha1demon9 **) if any of you care to look at it. I reblog funny stuff, more-serious stuff, and of course Fairy Tail stuff.**

 **Well then, I hope you enjoy**

* * *

I gasp, and my eyes shoot open. It's dark, but still light enough to see. I sit up, looking around; I'm in a wrecked building. Broken chairs lay everywhere, the tables are smashed, some parts of the walls are cracked, and there's nowhere that is not damaged in some way.

"I—where am I?" I ask, but no one answers in the darkness. The silence is deafening.

That's when I feel it, the sticky substance on my face, coating a lot of my body, and staining my clothes. My gaze travels down to my hands, and I am horrified by the crimson-red liquid covering them.

"I-is this— . . . blood?!" I shriek, not caring who might be near enough to hear me. Tears pool in my eyes as I look at my bloody hands. How could this happen? I don't remember a thing.

"What the hell happened to me—?"

My head whips up as I hear a noise close by. It sounded like something—maybe a wooden board or plank—moving, repositioning, or maybe falling under a weight of some sort.

Then I see her, just as bloody as I am. Or possibly even bloodier, I can't tell. But the blood on her is not just there. It is coming from wounds on her. She lays unconscious on top of boxes and broken chairs and splintered tables, unmoving and looking broken.

"Le—Levy-chan?!"

A knife sticks out of her chest, right where her heart is.

I run up to her on shaky legs and hold her in my arms. I stare pleadingly into her face, but her messy blue hair covers her eyes. I am sobbing now, as I scream for her to wake up, begging her to.

"Levy-chan! Are you okay?! Levy-chan! Please talk to me! Levy-chan!"

It is clear to me now.

Levy-chan is dead.

I let out a choked sob. I look away from her, unable to bear looking at my dead best friend any longer, and instantly regret it.

Another Fairy Tail mage lays motionless, her back against a broken table. I stare in horror at her half-lidded eyes. Those once bright, lively brown eyes are now dull and lifeless. I want to hurl.

"Wendy. . ."

I close my eyes tightly and face another direction, not wanting to look at the beaten, bloody, dead teenager anymore.

And I open my eyes because I only see Levy and Wendy's dead bodies when they're closed. But I open them to the sight of another blue-haired woman, wearing a beautiful dress, dead on the floor, blood—her blood—pooling around her head. Her blue bangs shield her lifeless eyes from view.

"Juvia. . ." I whisper.

I turn my head to the brunette lying next to her. She is in no better condition than the others.

"Even Cana. . ."

My eyes widen and dilate; I look from body to body, terrified of what could have done this.

"How could this have happened . . .? I—Ho . . . How . . .? Who could have done all this—?"

Then I notice someone I hadn't before. He lies, like the others, against debris. But he is alive, unlike the others. His eyes are shut tight in pain behind his glasses, his jaw clenched, and his left hand covers a bleeding gash on his stomach.

"Loke!" I yell, hurrying to his side. I place my right hand behind his head, ignoring the feel of blood matted into his ginger hair, and gently lift his head. Tears still gather at the corners of my eyes, and I am pretty sure I'm in shock.

"Loke!" I exclaim. "What happened?! Are you okay?! Who did this to you?!"

For a second I think he is dead, but then he answers. "A . . . Aries. . ."

I am stunned beyond words. Aries? Aries did this? I just can't believe that.

"What do you mean, Arie—" I start, but he continues.

"Run . . . Aries. . ." His voice is so weak, and his words confuse me.

He hasn't opened his eyes, and they remain closed tightly as he says, "Lu . . . Lucy's not in her right mind. . . She'll kill you too. . . I'll hold her off, so run and go find Natsu, please. . ."

My eyes are so wide from shock, and I feel as if they look as dead as Wendy's.

"Natsu is our only hope of stopping Lucy now, so please, Aries, I beg you—run, go find Natsu. You'll get hurt—Lucy's coming. Run away. . ." Loke struggles to say, to _warn_.

I drop Loke's head, my body frozen, paralyzed, in fear and shock and disbelief.

"No. . ." I whisper. "You're . . . You're telling me that _I_ did all of this? No. . . I—I couldn't have. . . I—" I turn and run in a random direction, not knowing nor caring where I am going, just so long as I can get away from these lies. "—IT WASN'T ME!"

My legs feel weak, but I run as fast as I can down a hall, all the while thinking, ' _It can't have been me, I can't have killed Levy and Wendy and Juvia and Cana. Loke must've gotten something wrong, I would never—it wasn't me, it wasn't me. I'll find Natsu, Natsu will tell me who killed them and we can go avenge them all—'_

Loke's words ring in my head: " _Natsu is our only hope_."

"Natsu," I murmur, "please be okay."

I keep running and running, my tears mixing with the blood smeared on my face. And then I stop, because I see a man, a man with his back to me, but I know that salmon hair anywhere.

"Natsu!" I yell, feeling as if everything will be okay now. He's here, with me, I'm safe now. "Natsu—"

He turns. "Lucy?"

Just that one action makes the man that stands next to him visible, and I start to hyperventilate as they speak.

"Oh, she's finished already? Impressive." I recognize him, with his black hair and eyes.

"See, Brother?" Natsu asks. "I told you she's worthy of joining us. After all, she's _my partner_."

"Na—" I start, wondering what the hell is happening.

The black-haired man interrupts, though. "Hmm, yes, it seems your judgment wasn't too bad this time. I suppose she can accompany us from now on."

"Natsu—" I try again.

"I _told_ you, Older Brother. You should trust my judgment more," Natsu says.

The other man laughs. "Hahaha, Natsu, if I did that out headquarters would be blown up three times a week."

Now Natsu turns to look at me fully. The first thing I notice is that his eyes are no longer the onyx I love. Instead, they are a deathly red. The second is that he is blood-soaked too.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" he asks in a deceptively caring voice. This is not the Natsu I know, this is not the Natsu I love. "You should be happier, you pass the test."

He smiles almost like his former self, but I can see the coldness behind it. His hand sweeps out, gesturing to the man beside him, his older brother Zeref Dragneel. Zeref looks down at me with an emotionless expression.

"Welcome the family," Natsu says.

I cannot believe my ears. What is happening? What is this? What are they talking about? _What did I do?_

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

.

.

 **Let me know if you want this to stay as a one-shot or become a multi-chap fic. I'd love to know what y'all think!**

 **'Til next time!**

 **-AlphaDemon**


End file.
